


starbucks in space (i love you a latte)

by mikronicos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Reunions, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Lance and Matt reunite. S5. Pre-Kerberos secret relationship.





	starbucks in space (i love you a latte)

**Author's Note:**

> Some fuckin latte fluff u nerds

How about some latte for the soul?

Prompt: pidge finds matt. Lance freaks when he sees matt and jumps him. Pre-established secret relationship. Love this rarepair! (you can add in any other pairings you’d like, provided they’re not Shidge!)

WC: 1274 (ohmygOD)

TW: PTSD mentions and reactions, knife (minor), mentioned violence

When Pidge found Matt, she had been exhilarated, and Matt’s excitement at her being a Paladin had been so funny! She loved that she could be someone looked up to (despite her height) and admired, especially by her brother.

Now, though, Pidge mused over the changes in Matt’s personality. He tried to keep it under control, but she could see how he jumped at footsteps and bangs, and how his eyes would narrow when he saw the glint of metal out of the corner of his eye. Pidge had milder symptoms, but she knew PTSD when she saw it.

It was more than that, though. Pidge looked out of the corner of her eye towards Matt, who was slumped against the side of Green’s cockpit with a wistful look in his amber eyes; he looked almost lovesick. She knew the feeling of homesickness all too well, I miss both my biological and found families right now, she thought, glancing once more to Matt. But this was different. It was sharper, more bitter, as if retaliating for sweetness long past. His pain was less a dull ache and more like a bed of razor blades. 

When the pair arrived at the Castleship four hours later, Pidge felt a surge of familial love welcoming her home through the Lion bond. She shot back a wave of love and excitement, the bond rejuvenating her. Pidge felt home settle into her bones. She moved to wake up Matt in her excitement.

Matt startled awake at her feather-light touch on the crown of his head, drawing a knife the echo of being hunted in the tight coil of his muscles. Pidge’s vision darkened as Matt took out the knife. His pupils dilated when his gaze focused, her image coalescing from that of a Galra poised to attack into a girl, fifteen at the most, scrambling away across a dull metallic floor. She summoned her bayard, the katar pointed toward her brother and her finger on the trigger to send out a bolt of lightning. “Oh, god, Katie, I’m so sorry…” Matt stared morosely at the ground, blade safely tucked away into a strapped pocket.

When his apology filtered through the blood roaring through her ears and her vision lightened to the point where she could think, the bayard slipped through Pidge’s fingers, dematerialising on the floor. Her hands shook as Green flew into her hangar. Pushing herself up on weak legs, adrenaline still pounding through her veins, Pidge offered a watery smile to him and hugged him, crushing him to her chest with scarred, war-hardened arms adorning bright white armour. “It’s okay, Matt. You didn’t hurt me.” Matt smiled at her, “Well, why don’t we meet the rest of the ‘Dream Team’? 

Pidge smiled back, saying, “Why don’t we?” and grabbing his arms, dragging him out as Green’s jaw opened. Cold light blinded th-

Lance P.O.V.

I’m just finishing buffing Red’s paint (after washing her of course, Lions need self-care too) when the intercom in Red’s Hangar crackles to life, Coran’s voice streaming through the ancient technology. _Lance, can you head over to Green’s Hangar? Pidge’s returned_. I press a button that blends in with the walls, selecting Green’s Hangar. Coran called me over. _Be there in a few._ I let go of the button, heading over to the Hangar.

When I open the door, I am greeted by Hunk, smiling brightly and gesturing to Pidge. She walks out of the Lion’s maw, supporting a taller, masked humanoid figure. Pidge smiles warmly when she sees us, hugging us and giving Keith a kiss on the cheek before returning her focus to the masked figure. They seem to have frozen up when they saw one of us, staring in my, Hunk’s and Shiro’s direction. Pidge says, “Hi guys! Umm, I’d like y’all to meet my brother, Matt!” When I hear that name, I freeze up, like I always do when I hear his name. The team has learned not to say his name anymore when I’m around.

The man (I’m sure it’s a man now) removes his mask, and, although a year of war and scars have taken their toll, I recognise the soft slope of his jaw (one I’ve kissed many times) and the shade of his caramel hair and amber eyes. My eyes fill with tears. I don’t realise it until they drip from my cheeks to the ground. “M-Matt?” I choke out. His response is drowned out by the blood roaring in my ears. My voice breaks and I’m shaking, but I don’t care, because he’s home, and he’s here, and he’s right in front of me and I can’t breathe, and then I arrive in reality and he’s there, the scent of his familiar vanilla body wash changed into leather, but he’s there and I’m home, and-

-And I surge forward half-consciously, wrapping my arms around his chest and sobbing, fat tears rolling down my cheeks and staining his shawl. He wraps his arms around me, and the lovesick ache in my chest intensifies. Dimly, I register that we’ve fallen to the ground. The cold metal burns my arms, but I don’t care. 

Time is fluid in his embrace, and I vaguely register being picked up after I stop crying and sobbing incoherently in his arms. I’m so tired, and for the first time in space I feel love. (Not the joking flirting, which is more of a familial thing than anything- It’s like a love language to me.) Romantic love. It courses through me, filling me in a familiar warmth that I associate with Matt. I hum contentedly and shift, feeling consciousness slip away from me. 

I dream of coffee and roses.

I slip in and out of consciousness during the next couple hours. Cold reality mixes with the warm dreams I inhabit. Fireflies mix with a maternal roar that feels unmistakably Blue, and a protective growl that fills me with Red. Sunlight filters through dull metal and thin sheets that are too silky to be human-made. 

When I awake for good, it’s only a couple hours later, though it felt like an eternity. Blue informs me that I was in a pod, where I was diagnosed of having too many emotional chemicals and hormones in my blood. Red wraps me in a hot, passionate aura. I sit up. I’m in my room. It was disheveled with clothes strewn on the floor this morning, but now it’s cold and impersonal. The clothes have been washed and neatly folded, set atop the dresser inside of my closet. 

It’s now that I notice a figure slumped in a chair next to me. I get out of the bed on shaky legs, to find I’ve been clad in my Blue Lion pyjamas. I walk over to the person in the chair. The metal floor is cold and pinpricks of ice pepper the soles of my feet. Tilting his chin up, I see that it’s Matt. “Hey,” I whisper, “C’mon, love, wake up,” and Matt springs to his feet, grasping for a weapon that’s not there. I stumble backwards, my shaky legs not enough to support me, and I fall, crashing to the ground with a sound that obviously refocuses his eyes. 

Matt moves slowly towards me, as if I were fragile, and I clasp his warm hand in mine. Matt pulls me up, and I am in his world again. Sparks don’t fly, but a wonderful, summery warmth that smells of coffee and roses envelops me and it’s only us. After so long apart, we’re finally together, and it’s wonderful. I barely recognise when we start kissing, and it’s perfect and wonderful and-

And it’s us.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> How ya like my latte shit?


End file.
